


Maybe You Were Looking, But You Weren't Really Seeing

by ThestralSeeker17



Series: Reaching Infinity: The Story of Us [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: A Ton of Smiling and Blushing, Aged up characters, Ages: Cyrus (15-22); TJ (16-23), Boys Making Each Other Happy, Equal and Loving Friendship, Friends Making Bets, Friends to Lovers, Lots of References and Quotes to Other Romantic Films & Literature, M/M, Protective!TJ, Romantic Fluff, Slight Underage Drinking (at 19), Slightly Canon Compliant (but not really), Slow Burn, They're So Blind To Their Love, high school and college au, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThestralSeeker17/pseuds/ThestralSeeker17
Summary: "Love is blind; friendship closes its eyes." -Friedrich NietzscheEven the best of friends can be oblivious to what is right in front of them. Follow Cyrus and TJ as they navigate their way through life's ups and downs in high school and college. Inspired by the song,"Friends Don't" by Maddie & Tae.





	Maybe You Were Looking, But You Weren't Really Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> With all of the angst from “Mount Rushmore or Less” and post 3x13 fics, I decided to write something fluffier. I recently became an Andi Mack fan, so this is my first story for the fandom. The title comes from one of my favorite quotes in A Cinderella Story. And the song that serves as the backdrop is, “Friends Don’t” by Maddie & Tae. There’s a video on YouTube, edited by Kippen Underdog, that's simply amazing. That video, paired with the song, inspired this piece of work. Hope you enjoy!

**_They don’t cancel other plans_ **

**_Have conversations with nothing but their eyes_ **

**_They don’t hear each other’s names and forget to concentrate_ **

**_Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite_ **

* * *

GRANT HIGH SCHOOL: THE CAFETERIA

CYRUS’S SOPHOMORE YEAR (15) / TJ’S JUNIOR YEAR (16)

“Cyrus…Cyrus…CYRUS!”

The boy in question blinked, shifting his attention to Jonah, who sat across from him at the lunch table.

“What?” Cyrus asked distractedly, dragging his fork through the spaghetti on his plate.

“I’ve been calling your name for ten minutes,” Jonah sighed, waving his hand in front of Cyrus’s face. “I was wondering if you were gonna go to my Ultimate Frisbee tournament. It’s this Saturday.”

“Sorry. I was just, uh, focused on something else,” he mumbled, averting his gaze.

On Cyrus’s left, he heard a loud snort.

“'Focused on something else' is an understatement. You and TJ haven't been able to keep your eyes off of each other. Quite frankly, it’s nauseating,” Buffy commented, rolling her eyes.

On his right, Andi laughed, nudging him. “Put us out of our misery and go talk to him, Cyrus.”

Biting his lip, Cyrus shook his head. He gestured to the table that TJ currently occupied, along with a few of his basketball teammates.

“He’s busy at the moment. I’ll speak with him later.”

“Oh, just go, Cy-Guy,” Jonah chuckled, motioning for Cyrus to get up. “He’s not even talking to his teammates right now. And even if he was, he would drop whatever conversation he was having to talk to you instead.”

Cyrus could feel his cheeks flush. “Yeah…I guess you’re right.” He directed his gaze to his three friends. “I’m sorry for ditching you guys right now, but I’ll make it up to you. Wanna meet at The Spoon after school? Baby taters are on me.”

“Deal!” All three chorused together, grinning widely.

“Great.” Cyrus smiled, carefully rising from his seat and picking up his lunch tray. “Oh, JB?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll definitely go to your tournament.”

Jonah flashed him a thumbs-up before shooing him away.

On the way to TJ’s table, Cyrus tossed his lunch into the trash-can. He wasn’t that hungry anyway. Plus, he had baby taters to look forward to.

With a shaky breath, he approached the blond basketball player, who fixed him with an intense stare. Even though the cafeteria was filled with a ton of students, it felt like they were the only two people in the room.

“Hi,” he murmured shyly.

An immediate smile broke across TJ’s face. “Hello,” he replied, glancing purposely at the empty spot across from him. “Care to sit?”

“I’d like that,” Cyrus answered, sliding into the chair. “Since we haven't finalized our plans for Friday, I figured we could talk about it now.”

“I’m glad you brought that up. I was thinking we could take a walk after the game? Maybe visit the park and grab some hot dogs while we’re there?” TJ suggested. 

“That sounds perfect.”

Before Cyrus could say anything else, a teammate of TJ’s inserted themselves into the conversation.

The teammate, who Cyrus vaguely recalled was named Adam, clapped TJ on the back.  “Kippen, aren’t you going to join us in an after-game celebration? We’re playing an easy team, so it’s going to be slam dunk for us, I’m sure. We’ll probably have pizza at Mike’s house.”

TJ shook his head, turning to his left to address Adam. “Sounds fun, man, but I’m going to pass. I promised Cyrus that he and I would hang out. Sorry.”

He shifted to smile at Cyrus, who couldn’t help but notice that the smile on TJ’s lips was the one only reserved for him. He was used to seeing the toothy grin the basketball player flashed at other people, but the one currently present was a softer version, one that reached all the way up to his green eyes.

He was so caught up in looking at TJ that he barely heard Adam groan, “Dude, that’s the fifth time you’ve bailed on us.”

TJ waved his hand dismissively before saying, “Maybe next time, Adam.”

Cyrus forced himself to tear his gaze away from TJ. Glancing at his watch, he frowned. “Lunch is almost up, unfortunately.” 

“I guess that means you want to head out of here. You’re never one for being late,” TJ teased, rising from his seat.

“Indeed. Being late has never boded well with me,” Cyrus agreed, shuddering at the thought.

“How do you put up with me then? I’m _always_ late,” TJ laughed, moving to stand next to Cyrus so he could poke him in the side. 

“I have lot of patience, my friend. At least you have _some_ socially redeeming qualities. Otherwise, I would have ditched you long ago.”

TJ crossed his arms, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. “Gee, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Cyrus grinned cheekily at his best friend. “C’mon, Not-So-Scary Basketball Guy. Let’s get out of here.”

“Can I walk you to your next class?” TJ asked quietly, almost bashfully.

“Sure,” Cyrus answered, walking along side TJ, feeling their hands and shoulders brush.

On their way out of the cafeteria, they quickly passed the table with their mutual friends. Both Cyrus and TJ waved to the group before disappearing through the swinging doors.

If Cyrus had turned around, he would have caught the three teenagers exchanging a pointed look with one another.

“You think they’ll ever figure it out?” Andi wondered, quirking an eyebrow.

Jonah shrugged. “Maybe. They’re guys, though. We’re pretty much all oblivious.”

“True,” Buffy confirmed. “It’s been three years, though. You’d think there would be _some_ kind of progression.” She shook her head in exasperation. “Sometimes, I want to push them together and yell, ‘Just date already!’”

“Easy there, Slayer,” Andi chuckled. “They’ll get there, eventually. They’re both out now, so that’s not what’s standing in their way. It’s only a matter of time before they define their relationship.” She paused, the right side of her mouth lifting into a partial grin. “But, if I had to bet on it, I’d say that Cyrus will be the first to realize his feelings and do something about it.”

“What?!” Buffy exclaimed, her mouth hung open. “You’re betting on Cyrus?”

“Obviously.” Andi rolled her eyes. “He’s very perceptive and intelligent. He’s got four mental health professionals in his family; they’re used to being in touch with their feelings.” 

“Yeah, when their feelings deal with mental health concerns, not when their feelings are romantic in nature! It’s a whole different ball park,” Buffy argued, waving her arms.

“Wait, are you betting on _TJ_?” Andi nearly shrieked, eyes practically bugging out of her head.

Buffy jutted out her chin, narrowing her eyes. “As a matter of fact, I am.”

“Buffy, you’re not the biggest fan of TJ,” Jonah reasoned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Why would you bet on him?”

Blowing out an impatient breath, Buffy explained, “Give me some credit, guys. I’ve moved past the arguments that TJ and I had in middle school. I like him well enough now. He makes Cyrus happy, which makes me happy. Listen, I’ve seen the way that TJ looks at Cyrus – there’s nothing platonic about it. I _know_ it will click in that brain of his at some point.”

“You’re on!” Andi smirked, raising her hand to seal the deal. “The loser buys the winner lunch for a month?”

“Let’s make it a week. Lunch at The Spoon isn’t that much, but it could get expensive if we eat somewhere else. Who knows how long this could take. We might be in college by then and you know that college kids are always broke.”

“Good point. You’ve got yourself a deal.” 

Buffy shook Andi’s hand, a smirk on her own lips.

“Hey, I want in on this bet, too!” Jonah whined.

“Fine,” the ladies sighed in unison. “What are you betting?” 

“That TJ and Cyrus will realize their respective feelings around the same time and it’ll lead to a confession. It could take them ten years, at the rate they’re going, but I think it’ll be a mutual thing.”

Buffy and Andi stared at him as if he’d grown a second head and an extra set of arms.

“Seriously?” Andi questioned. “You honestly think they’ll _both_ figure it out? Didn’t you just say they’re oblivious?”

“I did say that, yeah. Even oblivious people can figure things out. It just takes them longer. Cyrus and TJ are so in sync with each other that it’s bound to happen.” He pushed both of his hands out. “Since there will be two losers and one winner, the losers can split the cost of lunch for the winner. Do we have a deal?”

The ladies looked at one another before shrugging, each one taking Jonah’s outstretched hands. “Deal.”

* * *

**_Friends don’t call you in the middle of the night_ **

**_Couldn’t even tell you why_ **

**_They just felt like saying, “Hi”_ **

* * *

THE GOODMAN RESIDENCE: CYRUS’S BEDROOM

CYRUS’S JUNIOR YEAR (16) / TJ’S SENIOR YEAR (17)

_BUZZ!_

Groaning, Cyrus reached blindly for his phone, almost knocking over the glass of water on his nightstand. His hand brushed against several other things, including a tissue box and his iPod, but he couldn’t seem to locate what he was looking for. In the quiet of the night, the vibrating sound seemed a thousand times louder and more insistent.

With a frustrated sigh, he fumbled in the darkness until his hand yanked on the switch to the lamp beside his bed. He squinted when the light flooded his vision, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. After a moment of frantic searching, he found his phone laying on the floor, face-down. 

Without bothering to check the caller ID, he picked the device up, removed the charging plug, and placed it against his ear.

“Hello?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Hey, Cyrus,” a cheery voice responded.

Chuckling in disbelief, Cyrus shook his head. “TJ, it’s the middle of the night. Why are you calling me? I was asleep, you goof.”

“Oh.” The embarrassment was evident in TJ’s voice. “I’m sorry. A part of me thought you might be asleep, but I was secretly hoping you’d be up late studying or something, so we could talk. I’ll just hang up now and you can go back to bed.”

The disappointment was hard to miss, making Cyrus sigh. He sat on his bed, adjusting his position so that his back leaned against the pillows. He grabbed one from the other side of the bed and placed it on his lap.

“Well, I’m awake now, so we might as well continue talking. What’s up, TJ? Is something wrong?” Concerned laced his voice, as his brows furrowed together.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just felt like saying hi.”

“So, you’re calling me at—” Cyrus glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand, “3:00 AM, just to say hello? I saw you earlier today _and_ we texted for a couple of hours this evening. Surely you didn’t miss me that much?” he chuckled, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

“Oh, shut up. I like talking to you, Underdog. Plus, I was having trouble falling asleep. As I was staring at my ceiling, I thought to myself, ‘I wonder what I should do to pass the time? I’ve got it! I’ll bug Cyrus.’” Judging by his tone, Cyrus could tell the blond was grinning on the other end.

“How kind of you to drag me into your insomnia,” Cyrus deadpanned, fighting a smile that was working its way onto his lips. “I’ll have you know that I was having a very pleasant dream before you interrupted it.”

“Was it about chocolate, chocolate-chip muffins again?”

Cyrus paused. “No…”

“Liar.”

“Fine,” Cyrus breathed in defeat. “In the dream, I owned a successful bakery and everyone in town loved my chocolate, chocolate-chip muffins. Happy?”

“Extremely. Tell me more about your dream. I expect a lot of details here.”

Cyrus bit his lip, contemplating his next move. As much as he wanted to stay on the phone with TJ, the responsible part of his brain was screaming at him to say goodnight, slip beneath the comforter, and enter Dreamland once again.

“TJ, are we really gonna do this right now? Classes start in only a few hours and we should both get some sleep.”

TJ scoffed. “I’m a senior this year and battling a major bout of Senioritis. Why would I care about getting sleep before school?”

“Because your best friend is a junior and dealing with _his_ most difficult year in school.”

“Fair point. But, you said yourself that since you’re already awake that we should continue talking. You don’t want to go back on your word, do you?”

Cyrus didn’t even have to look at TJ to know that he was raising one of his eyebrows in a challenge. And damn him – he was right. Cyrus always honored his commitments, no matter how big or small they were. 

“You’re just lucky that I happen to be fond of you, TJ Kippen,” he groaned, slouching further against his pillows.

“Aw, I’m fond of you, too, Underdog. Now, fill me in on this dream of yours.”

For the next hour and a half, the boys traded stories about their best, weirdest, funniest, and most alarming dreams. Around 4:30, Cyrus could feel his eyelids drooping. Stretching his arms above his head, he let out a loud yawn.

“Teej, if I have any chance of functioning in class, then I really need to get at least a little bit of sleep.”

“I know. I probably should head to bed, too.” His voice grew softer. “Thank you for staying up and talking to me.”

“No problem. That’s what friends are for.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end before there was a whispered, “Cyrus?”

“Yes?”

“I –” He paused, sounding like he was struggling to find the right words. His voice came out slightly hoarse as he said, “I’m really glad that I have you as a friend. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, either. Thank goodness I don’t have to imagine a life without you in it,” Cyrus murmured, trying to calm his thundering heartbeat. “Goodnight, Not-So-Scary Basketball Guy. I’ll see you at school.”

“Goodnight, Underdog.”

As soon as Cyrus ended the call, he set his phone on his nightstand and flicked off the lamp. He immediately fell asleep, curling into his pillows with a smile on his lips, dreaming of chocolate, chocolate-chip muffins and a certain blond basketball player who kept visiting his bakery, asking for said muffins. 

* * *

**_Friends don’t stand around, playing with their keys_ **

**_Finding reasons not to leave_ **

**_Trying to hide the chemistry_ **

* * *

THE GOODMAN RESIDENCE: THE FOYER

CYRUS’S SENIOR YEAR (17) / TJ’S 1ST YEAR OF COLLEGE (18)          

TJ fumbled with the car keys in his hands, turning them around and around. He leaned against the Goodman’s front door, trying to appear casual, but feeling his stomach churn.

He always hated this part – leaving. More than anything, he wanted to stay in the company of his best friend. For the last few months, TJ felt like a part of him was missing. It was as if he had left a part of himself in Shadyside, right with Cyrus. Internally, he sighed. Now was not the time to ponder such things.

“I had a lot of fun today,” he admitted to the boy standing a few inches away from him.

“Me, too,” Cyrus whispered, stepping even closer. “I’m glad we got a chance to see each other while you’re home for winter break.” 

“I wouldn’t dare come home and not see you, Underdog. Honestly, you’re the best thing about coming home for the holidays. Well, seeing my mom and step-dad has its perks, too. I’ve gotten some pretty cool Christmas gifts from them,” he laughed, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Good to know that I’m right up there with some Christmas presents.” He fondly rolled his eyes, before a soft smile slipped onto his lips. “I’ve missed you, TJ. Things just aren’t the same now that you’re away at college.”

Sticking his keys back in his jacket pocket, TJ reached out and tugged Cyrus to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Breathing in Cyrus’s comforting vanilla scent, TJ sighed contently.

He rested his chin on Cyrus’s head and murmured, “I’ve missed you, too, Cyrus. I think about you nearly every day. It doesn’t matter where I am or what I’m doing; you’re the person that ends up in my thoughts the most.  I hate the distance that separates us.”

TJ could feel Cyrus shift slightly, making his way carefully out of TJ’s embrace. He tried not to frown at the loss of contact; he already missed Cyrus’s warmth.

“Maybe now would be a good time to mention that it won’t be too long before we’re both seeing each other regularly.” Cyrus’s voice was very soft, but the grin that threatened to take over his face was hard to ignore.

TJ’s eyes widened. “What are you saying, Cyrus?” he asked gently, though the crack in his voice was noticeable, even to his own ears.

“TJ, I got accepted by the University of Michigan. I decided to go with Early Action, and I just heard back from the school a couple of days ago. We’re going to be at the same university next year.”

All TJ could do was stare slack-jawed at him. It took him a moment to process the information, but once he did, he picked Cyrus up, twirling him in circles. His heartbeat increased ten-fold, the rushing present in his ears. Above that noise, he vaguely registered Cyrus’s breathless laughter. TJ’s face hurt with how wide he was smiling. He eventually set Cyrus down, but continued to hold him in his arms.

“I’m so happy for you, Cy! I _knew_ you could get in – you’re exactly the kind of student  they’d want. You’re brilliant, hardworking, and just…amazing,” TJ breathed, staring into warm brown eyes.

“Thank you,” Cyrus whispered in response, a gentle smile on his lips. “I almost called you when I received the acceptance letter, but I figured I’d wait until you were back so I could tell you in person.”

“I’m glad you waited.” TJ glanced down and realized that he was still holding Cyrus. Even though he would have been happy to have had Cyrus in his arms for the remainder of the night, he decided it was wise to give him a little bit of space. Clearing his throat and backing up slightly, he asked, “Was U of M the first place that notified you?”

Cyrus shook his head. “No. I—” He paused, cheeks visibly reddening. “I actually got a letter from Yale as well. I didn’t do the early decision process with them, but I sent out that application the same day as the U of M one.  I didn’t expect to hear from back from Yale until much later, so I was surprised when the letter came.”

TJ motioned with his hand, urging Cyrus to continue.

“Well, um, I also got accepted by Yale,” Cyrus muttered, looking down at his shoes.

Without thinking about it, TJ reached out and lifted a finger to Cyrus’s chin to tilt his head back up.

“Why did you say that we’re going to be at the same university if Yale accepted you? I don’t go to Yale, Cyrus,” TJ reminded him, an eyebrow raised.

“I know. Neither am I, apparently. I already notified U of M that I’ll be attending in the fall.”

“Cyrus,” TJ sighed. “You can’t give up Yale. It’s an Ivy League and it’s always been your dream to go to one.”

Again, Cyrus shook his head. “It _was_ my dream. It’s not anymore. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that it’s not the right fit. I even visited the campus a few months ago and didn’t like it. It just felt…off, somehow. I can’t explain it. And, well, you’re not there. But, you are at U of M. And I will be, too.”

“Please tell me _I’m_ not the reason that you’re giving up on Yale,” TJ begged, the mere thought causing his stomach to twist in guilt. “I couldn’t handle it, if I were the reason.”

Cyrus laughed, patting TJ on the arm. “I appreciate you, TJ. You’re my best friend, but you are definitely not _the_ reason. There were several factors involved. Plus, Andi and Buffy didn’t apply to Yale, but they both applied to U of M. And each one has a pretty good shot of getting in, so really, it’s all for the best.”

“Okay.” TJ pushed a hand through his hair – a habit he developed when he was particularly relieved about something. “That I can live with.”

“Good. Do you remember the fortune teller from my Bar Mitzvah party?”

TJ frowned in confusion. “Yeah. What does that have to do with what we’re talking about?

“Well, I asked her if I was going to be accepted by an Ivy League and the answer was yes. But, she told me I wouldn’t graduate from one.” He shrugged. “I guess she was right, since I’ll be going to U of M, instead of Yale.”

A laugh bubbled out of TJ’s throat before he could reign it in. “Maybe she was more accurate than we originally gave her credit for. I can’t wait until you graduate and start in the fall. This is going to be _awesome._ ”

“I know! I can’t wait, either. Just think of all the adventures we’ll have together.” Cyrus beamed, nearly jumping up and down.

TJ regarded him with a soft look. “I didn’t think this winter break could get any better, but your news managed to top everything else.”

“Thanks. Who knows what tomorrow will bring – it could even be better than my news. Everyone wants to see you, you know. Bex and Bowie are having a dinner party at their house, and of course you’re invited to that. Jonah wants to play some ping pong with you, Andi wants to take you to one of those paint your own pottery places, and Buffy wants to challenge you to another game of one-on-one on the basketball court.”

“Of course she does.” TJ rolled his eyes playfully. “Man, I must be popular to have such a full schedule. Good thing you got to me first. I apparently have a _line_ of people wanting to spend time with me.” He grinned, laughing.

“Don’t let it go to your head.”

“Too late.” The grin widened and he winked. “As much as I don’t want to leave, I should probably head out. It’s getting late and it sounds like we’ve got a big day tomorrow.” Reluctantly, he reached into his pocket for his keys and pulled them out.

“You know, you could stay,” Cyrus mumbled, his cheeks flushing slightly. “I’m sure my dad and step-mom wouldn’t mind. It’s not like you haven’t slept over before. You used to spend the night quite often when you were still at Grant.”

“Aw, Underdog. Miss me that much, huh?” TJ teased, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Shut up.” Cyrus’s face reddened further. “C’mon, how about for old time’s sake? I have a closet full of junk food and a long Netflix que of movies. Please?” He clasped his hands and held them underneath his chin, his eyes widening.

There was no way that TJ could say no to that face. Not that his resolve was strong to begin with – it never was when it came to Cyrus. He was just grateful that his best friend didn’t regularly ask for outrageous things; otherwise, he knew without a doubt that he’d follow through on whatever Cyrus wanted.

“Fine,” he sighed good naturedly, ruffling Cyrus’s soft hair. “I keep an emergency overnight bag in my car, so I’ll go grab that.”

“You have a _what_?”

“Cy, I basically live out of my car in college,” TJ explained, chuckling. “Sometimes I end up crashing at a teammate’s apartment, or sometimes I leave Ann Arbor for the day to take a road-trip somewhere. I try to be prepared as much as I can be.” He shrugged.

Cyrus tilted his head to the side, considering what had TJ told him. “That’s…smart. I’m impressed, Teej.”

“Why, thank you.” TJ flashed him a smile before pulling open the front door, slipping through. “Be right back,” he called over his shoulder. 

“I’ll be right here,” Cyrus answered, leaning against the frame of the open door. 

* * *

**_Drive a little too slow, take the long way home_ **

**_Get a little too close_ **

**_We do, but friends don’t_ **

* * *

THE STATE OF MICHIGAN: TJ’S TRUCK

CYRUS’S 1ST YEAR OF COLLEGE (18) / TJ’S 2ND YEAR (19)

“TJ, why are you going five miles under the speed limit? You usually drive _at least_ five over!” Cyrus exclaimed, reaching forward in his seat to switch the song on the radio.

TJ shook his head fondly, a grin on his lips. He removed his right hand from the wheel; he preferred to drive one-handed anyway. “You’re not in any rush to get back, are you? I figured we could take the long way back to your dorm room.”

“No, I’m not in any rush. I thought you’d be tired, though. You’ve had an exhausting week between those brutal exams and basketball practices. And even though I offered to stay in and watch a movie with you this weekend, _you_ insisted that we take a drive to visit some apple orchards and cider mills.”

TJ shrugged. “Fall is the best season in Michigan. It would be a waste not to see it in all of its beauty. Plus, I wanted to spend time with you. I feel bad that we haven’t had a lot of time together lately. Once you started at U of M, I promised we’d have all these adventures together. School’s been in session for a couple of months now and _today’s_ the first time we’ve done much, other than having meals together, walking around downtown, or watching a few movies.”

“I _like_ doing those things, TJ,” Cyrus reminded him gently.  “It doesn’t really matter what we do – as long as we do it together. You know that, right?”

“I do, Underdog. But, you’ve got to admit, the apple orchards and cider mills were cool.”

“They were _amazing._ Who knew there was such a detailed process in making apple cider? I _loved_ that they showed us how it’s done. Plus, the samples were the best part!” Cyrus grinned, patting his stomach, which was full of apple cider, apple cider donuts, and a turkey and cheese sandwich with apple slaw on the side.

"What did you like the most? The cider or the donuts?”

Cyrus chewed on his lip, mulling over the question. He glanced out of the window, taking in the breathtaking sight of the vibrant orange, yellow, and red leaves. The sun was just setting now, casting an ethereal glow around them. TJ was right – Michigan falls were absolutely gorgeous.

“That’s a tough question. They were both so good. But, if I had to pick…probably the apple cider itself. The store bought cider is nowhere near as tasty as the real stuff. And you?”

“I’d say the apple cider slushie. I could have had another two, if I wasn’t already so full of the other things we tried.”

“Good choice. Not sure if you knew this, but today was my first day drinking a slushie. I didn’t have them growing up.”

“ _Really_? You’ve gone _this_ long without having a slushie?” TJ asked incredulously, tilting his head to stare at Cyrus.

“Eyes on the road,” Cyrus chided, clucking his tongue.

“We’re not going to crash, Underdog.” TJ rolled his eyes. “I’ve driven you hundreds of times before and I’ve been careful every single time.”

“Oh, whatever.” Cyrus stuck his tongue out at him. “And yes, I’ve gone this long without them. I was always worried about getting a brain freeze, so I refrained. I figured I’d give it a try today because the slushies looked _so_ good. And I knew there was no rush, so I could take my time with it. That knocks another thing off of the list.”

“I’m proud of you.” TJ patted Cyrus’s shoulder, hand lingering there for a moment before he placed it back on his lap. “I didn’t think you still kept that list.”

“I don’t look at it as often anymore. I accomplished most of what was on it, back in high school, thanks to you.” Cyrus bumped his shoulder against TJ’s. “There are a few more things left to finish, which I’m hoping to have done by the time I graduate from college.”

 “Oh?” TJ raised his eyebrows, interested in where this was going. “Such as?”

“Well, for the longest time, I’ve wanted to sit outside and star-gaze in the middle of nowhere. I’ve been afraid to do it alone, however. Who knows what could attack me when it’s dark outside and I have no idea where I am?”

TJ pursed his lips in thought. “Ever thought about star-gazing with a friend?”

Cyrus shrugged. “Not really. I guess I always pictured myself doing it alone. It would probably ease my fear if I had someone with me, though.”

“Well, in that case, do you want to do it tonight? We could keep on driving until it’s late enough for the stars to be out. And we are sort of in the middle of nowhere. I do know how to get back, so you don’t have to worry about us getting lost.”

Cyrus’s eyes widened. “TJ, you don’t have to sit and star-gaze with me. You’ve already been kind enough to drive us to different apple orchards and cider mills _and_ you paid for everything. The day has already been fantastic; you don’t need to keep it going.”

TJ’s voice was quiet when he responded. “I know I don’t technically have to, but I _want to_ , Cyrus. I’ve been there with you, every step of the way, as you’ve knocked things off of that list. I want to be there with you this time, too.”

Instinctively, Cyrus reached for TJ’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Thank you. That means a lot to me.” He furrowed his brows in concern. “Are you sure, though? My first class isn’t until noon, but I know you have that 8:00 AM history class and we could be getting back pretty late…”

TJ waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll make it work.”

“Okay, I believe you. _But,_ it’s only because I’ve seen you stumble into class before, with very little sleep, and you still manage to function. This is so exciting! How are we going to do this?”

“I was thinking we could park at one of the rest areas along the way. There’s enough space in the back of my truck for us to sit and star-gaze.” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 For the next couple of hours, they talked about their respective classes and majors,  other possible places to visit in Ann Arbor, and determined the probability of Andi and Jonah getting back together now that they each had time to grow and mature (the issue was that they were at separate colleges – Andi at University of Michigan and Jonah at Michigan State), and whether Buffy and Marty would ever tie the knot, or if they’d just be life-long partners.

When the sky’s orange and pink hues faded into the deep rich black of the night, TJ found a rest area to park his vehicle. He jumped out, preparing their viewing spot for Cyrus. As soon as he finished, he held his hand out for Cyrus to hop into the back. Settling down on the blanket that was laid out, TJ leaned his back against the truck, while Cyrus tucked himself next to TJ. 

Glancing up and taking in all of the tiny, shining dots, Cyrus breathed, “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Had Cyrus taken his eyes away from the sky, he would have noticed that TJ was looking at him, rather than at the stars. “Yeah,” TJ agreed softly. “Beautiful.”

Resting his head against TJ’s shoulder, Cyrus murmured, “Thank you for this. I’m so glad that I’m sharing this moment with you.”

TJ could feel the heat pool in his cheeks. “Anytime. But, you already know that.”

“I do.” Cyrus smiled, returning his gaze to the vision above them.

* * *

**_They don’t almost say, “I love you”_ **

**_When they’re downtown somewhere, just a little drunk_ **

* * *

ANN ARBOR, MICHIGAN: TJ’S APARTMENT AND DOWNTOWN

CYRUS’S 2nd YEAR OF COLLEGE (19) / TJ’S 3rd YEAR (20)

Jolting awake at the sound of his blaring phone, TJ grabbed the device, not bothering to check who was calling.

“Yeah?” he yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

“Teeeeej,” Cyrus slurred into the phone.

A spike of alarm shot through TJ, despite dozing for the last hour with his biology textbook balancing on his lap.

“Cyrus, where are you? And have you been _drinking_?” TJ nearly yelled, the panic rising in his chest.

“Uh, I may have had a _little_ too much to drink,” Cyrus admitted nervously. 

“Cyrus! You’re not even 21 yet! Why are you drinking?!”

Cyrus scoffed, and if TJ had to bet on it, he was sure the brunet just rolled his eyes at him. “Don’t lecture me. You’re not even 21, and I know you’ve had at least a drink or two.”

TJ rubbed the back of his neck. His best friend wasn’t wrong. He had had a few wild nights when he first started college, but after experiencing hangovers and having to slump into his early morning classes and fight his way through basketball practices, he vowed never to be that intense with his drinking ever again.

“All right, fine,” TJ conceded, sighing. “Why are you out, though?”

For someone who initially slurred and seemed pretty out of it, Cyrus was perfectly clear when he explained, “Some of the English majors invited me to this house party, and I decided to accept. Buffy’s busy with her basketball teammates, while Andi’s attending some art gallery opening with some of her art major friends. I would have asked you to come with me, but I knew you were going to study for your biology mid-term.”

“Cyrus,” TJ practically growled, feeling frustration and anger rumble through him. “You should have told me. I would have gone with you, whether or not I have a mid-term to study for. I don’t want you out and _alone,_ especially at some strange party.”

“I’m sorry,” Cyrus mumbled, sounding small and scared. “I guess I wanted to try something new? It started out okay, but then there were drinking games. Before I knew it, I started on one drink and had another. Now the room’s kinda spinning and I just wanna go home.”

At the sound of Cyrus’s soft voice, TJ could feel the anger seep out of him. With a deep breath, he calmly said, “Look, I’ll come get you right now. Can you drop a pin on your phone so I know where you are?”

“Yeah,” Cyrus replied shakily. “Can you hurry? My head hurts and I think I need to lie down.”

TJ tossed his textbook on his desk and rushed towards the door, pulling on his jacket and shoes. Grabbing his keys, he bolted out of his apartment, taking the stairs two at a time until he was outside.

“On my way, Cyrus. Please don’t drink anything else and if anyone convinces you to do anything, flat-out tell them no. I’ll be there soon.”

“Okay. Thank you, TJ,” Cyrus responded before the line went dead.

Pulling up Cyrus’s location on his phone, TJ jammed his keys into the ignition, slammed his foot on the accelerator, and raced off to the house, which was located somewhere downtown. It was a good thing that there were no police cars patrolling the area that night – TJ drove faster than he had in his whole life, zooming past streets and other cars, desperately hoping to reach Cyrus in time before anything bad happened. He knew what kind of things went down at those parties; the thought that Cyrus, his innocent and devastatingly sweet best friend was there in the middle of it, sent a violent shiver down his spine.

When he finally reached the house, he wasted no time in letting himself in and pushing past the sea of bodies that smelt of sweat and alcohol. Red cups littered the entire house, causing TJ’s stomach to churn. He remembered those, maybe a little too well. The cheap beer they contained served as an elixir on the nights TJ found himself at house parties during his first year, missing his life in Shadyside, especially Cyrus.

_Focus, Kippen,_ he reminded himself. _Find Cyrus._

It didn’t take long. He followed the sound of a nervous laugh – one he knew very well. Cyrus always had that laugh when he was embarrassed, or when he was in an awkward situation and didn’t know how to react.

TJ rounded the corner to find Cyrus leaning against the wall with a guy who seemed not to understand the meaning of personal space. The guy ran a hand flirtatiously down Cyrus’s arm, leaning closer to him to whisper in his ear.

Before TJ could even register what he was doing, he smashed the guy into the wall and held him by lapels of his shirt. All TJ could see was red as he stared into the face of the guy who dared to touch Cyrus.

“Who are you?” he growled, low in his throat, baring his teeth. “And why are you touching my friend?”

“Name’s Derek.” The guy had the audacity to smirk, which made TJ want to slam his fist against Derek’s face. “And I just met this cutie over here. He looked like he needed some company. Who the hell are you?” Derek snarled back, trying to release himself from TJ’s grip.

TJ would have none of that, continuing to strengthen his grip on Derek. He was much taller than Derek, and if he had to wager on it, he was stronger, too. “ _I’m_ his best friend and I’m taking him home _now. You_ don’t get to touch him, not without his consent.”

“TJ,” Cyrus piped in, brushing his hand against TJ’s shoulder. “Can we go now? Please?” he widened his eyes, his bottom lip wobbling. His hair was sticking up every which way and he looked like death warmed over.

Glaring at Derek, TJ released him, but not without one final threat. “If I ever catch you making any more moves on Cyrus, I _will_ end you.”

Reaching for Cyrus’s hand, TJ drug him out of that wretched smelling place.

Once they were outside, TJ turned to face Cyrus, a look of concern on his face. Carefully, he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his best friend, pulling him in close. Having him safely in his arms eased the discomfort and anxiety that had riddled TJ’s body since Cyrus called him. 

“Are you okay, Cyrus?” he asked quietly.

Cyrus leaned his head against TJ’s chest. “I am now that you’re here,” he mumbled. “Thank you for rescuing me.”

“Anytime. I’ll take you back to my apartment. You can stay with me tonight and we’ll have breakfast together in the morning before I drop you off at your dorm room.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Cyrus protested, though it fell on deaf ears.

TJ unwound his arms and stared into Cyrus’s eyes. “Yes, I do. I’m not letting you go back to your dorm room alone tonight. You’ve already been through enough. I’ll keep on eye on you tonight to make sure you’re all right.”

A soft look crossed Cyrus’s face. “What did I ever do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?”

TJ could feel his stomach flutter at Cyrus’s words. He grinned, taking Cyrus’s hand again and leading him to the truck. “You’re just lucky, I guess. C’mon, let’s get you something to eat and some water before you crash on my couch.”

Fortunately for TJ, Cyrus didn’t have enough to drink to make him vomit. (TJ was not excited about the idea of having to clean that mess up in his truck.) Instead, he got a rather sleepy Cyrus who stumbled through the front door of TJ’s apartment. Quickly and efficiently, TJ fixed Cyrus a small snack and made him drink a tall glass of water before he gave Cyrus an Advil.

Rummaging around in his chest of drawers, he pulled out a spare pair of shorts and a t-shirt for Cyrus to sleep in. While Cyrus showered and changed into his make-shift pajamas, TJ set up the couch with a warm blanket and a couple of pillows.

Emerging from the bathroom in the clothes that TJ lent him, Cyrus shook the water out of his wet hair. To TJ’s relief, he appeared to be a little bit more sober. Cyrus walked over and pressed his face against TJ’s shoulder, remaining quiet.

It was these moments when they didn’t say anything at all, but simply enjoyed being near each other, that were some of TJ’s favorites. TJ barely resisted the urge to bury his nose in Cyrus’s freshly washed hair, which smelled of his lemon scented shampoo.

After a minute of silence, TJ murmured, “I’ll be in my room if you need me. The door will be cracked open, so come in, if you need anything. Please get some sleep, Cyrus.”

“Okay.” He leaned up and pressed a featherlight kiss to TJ’s cheek before settling down on the couch, throwing the blanket across his lap.

TJ stood there, gob-smacked, feeling the spot where Cyrus’s lips had been burn with warmth.

“Um, w-what was that for?” he managed to stutter after a moment.

Cyrus smiled serenely. “That was to thank you. I’m really glad you were there for me tonight. I’m sorry I went off and did such a stupid thing. I won’t do that again, I promise.”

“Don’t apologize. Everyone’s entitled to a wild night every now and then. But, if you decide to go out again, take me with you next time. I’m just glad I got to you before anything bad happened. That Derek guy was a real sleaze.”

“I know. He gave me the creeps.” Cyrus shuddered, shifting in his spot. “Luckily, I had a big and strong basketball player to step in.”

TJ rolled his eyes fondly. “What would you do without me?”

Cyrus wrinkled his nose. “I don’t want to think about that. Life would suck without you.”

“Life would suck without you, too.” TJ smiled, heading back towards his bedroom. “Goodnight, Cyrus.”

“Night.”

As TJ lay awake in bed, arms tucked underneath his head, staring up at the ceiling, all he could think about was how he would always be there to protect Cyrus, no matter what the circumstance was. Cyrus was TJ’s best friend, after all. He’d do anything for him.

With that in mind, TJ found his eyelids drooping and he fell into a deep sleep, thinking of Cyrus – his soft smiles, his friendly brown eyes, his infectious laughter, his kind and nurturing personality, his unyielding support, his slightly dry and self-deprecating humor, and the little things he did (whether he was aware of them or not) that made him the most adorable person TJ had ever known.

During the next morning over breakfast, if TJ spent a little too long staring at Cyrus with pink stained cheeks and a secret smile on his lips, neither mentioned it. 

* * *

**_They don’t talk about the future and put each other in it_ **

**_And get chills with every accidental touch_ **

* * *

ANN ARBOR, MICHIGAN: STAR-LIGHT APARTMENTS

CYRUS’S 3RD YEAR OF COLLEGE (20) / TJ’S 4TH YEAR (21)

“TJ, I’m home!” Cyrus shouted from the foyer of their apartment.

“In the kitchen!” came the muffled response.

Cyrus titled his head to the side confusion. The kitchen wasn’t normally the place where TJ could be found. He didn’t like to cook, opting to order Chinese take-out or pizza, or eat out at one of the many restaurants surrounding their shared home. Luckily for TJ, Cyrus could cook and often did. They both agreed that to keep their food budget down, Cyrus would cook four nights out of the week and TJ could order in or take them out the remaining three nights.

Cyrus stepped farther into the apartment, lifting his nose into the air.

_Ah, TJ’s baking,_ Cyrus surmised, thankful that his best friend wasn’t completely clueless in the kitchen. It was always nice to come home to the heavenly smell of baked goods, especially after a long day. It was times like this that Cyrus was glad that he decided to move in with TJ. After the unfortunate drinking incident last year, Cyrus began visiting TJ more often and it seemed like a natural progression. Cyrus wasn’t excited about living in the dorms anymore, and TJ wanted a roommate. So, really, it was a perfect fit.

When he reached the kitchen, he found TJ’s back to him, pulling out a tray from the oven.

“Hey, Not-So-Scary Basketball Guy,” he called out, grinning.

TJ turned around, placing the tray on top of the oven. He removed his oven mitts and began to carefully place the muffins on the cooling rack that rested on top of the island. “Hello, Underdog,” TJ responded, smiling brightly.

Cyrus noticed that TJ had his black wire-framed glasses on. It was something he only did when it was just the two of them at home, which truthfully, always made Cyrus a little giddy. TJ had always been self-conscious about his glasses, but never around Cyrus.

“What’s the occasion?” Cyrus nodded towards the cooling rack, which contained Cyrus’s favorite muffins – chocolate, chocolate-chip and TJ’s favorite – blueberry macadamia.

TJ shrugged. “Things have been stressful lately, for the both of us. You’ve had to write at least three papers this week, plus all of the reading you’ve had for your various literature classes. And I know you’ve been looking at PhD programs in English and studying for the GRE. I’m dying here, trying to wrap up my history and education double major, student teach, and play at my best during this basketball season. Not to mention, we can’t turn to our friends right now because Andi’s been having a meltdown over her latest art project, and Buffy and Marty are having a lover’s quarrel. I figured we needed a treat, hence the muffins. I was also wondering if maybe we could cook together tonight? I know you usually take over in the kitchen, but it could be fun to do it together.”

BA-BOOM. BA-BOOM. BA-BOOM.

Leave it to TJ to make such a sweet gesture and get Cyrus’s heart to slam in his chest, nearly knocking him over with how loudly and forcefully it thundered.

He constantly asked himself what he ever did to deserve a friend like TJ. He always did small things to brighten Cyrus’s day, and every single time, Cyrus was at a loss of words of how to express his gratitude.

Crossing over to him, Cyrus looped his arms around his best friend’s neck, brushing his lips over TJ’s cheek.

“That sounds perfect. You’re the best, Teej. Thank you for the muffins and the suggestion for our dinner plans.”

Cyrus could see TJ blush, something he frequently did when Cyrus thanked him in that way. “Aw, it’s nothing. How was your day?”

Releasing his hold on him, Cyrus padded over to the island and picked up a muffin.

Unwrapping the delicate morsel, he replied, “Eh, not bad. The material we covered was actually interesting, especially in my Dostoyevsky class. I made an intelligent comment in my Shakespeare class, which made the professor smile. He never smiles, so that felt like a victory. And after classes, I spent some time in the library. I think I’m making some headway with studying for the GRE. The English portion should be fine, but the math part may be more challenging.” He popped a piece of the muffin in his mouth, almost groaning at the flavor.

“It sounds like you’ve had a productive day. I’m glad things went well. How’s the muffin?” TJ asked, eyebrow arched, gesturing at the dessert in Cyrus’s hands.

“It’s amazing, as always. You know, you could bake me sweets for the rest of my life and I’d be totally okay with it. I remember the _Challah_ you baked for my Bubbe Rose’s Shiva. Best rendition of _Challah_ I’ve ever had, honestly.”

TJ’s cheeks reddened at the compliment. Rubbing the back of his neck, he responded bashfully, “Thank you, but I’m really not that good.”

“Yes, you are. Have you ever thought about becoming a pastry chef?”

Chuckling, TJ shook his head. “Nah. I like baking, but I wouldn’t want to make a profession out of it. Plus, I prefer baking for you because you’re hardly a critic. You like anything sweet.”

“True,” Cyrus agreed, practically inhaling his chocolate, chocolate-chip muffin. “Though, if you decided on a career change, I’d definitely suggest pastry chef. Other than baking, what have you been up to today?”

“My morning class was fine; it was just review, so nothing too taxing. I was a little tired after class, but I didn’t want to take a nap, so I messed around on the piano for about an hour or so,” he gestured to the baby grand, tucked away in the alcove, “Then, practice was cancelled today because Coach Wells is home sick, but the guys and I ran drills to pass the time. And I worked with the kids in the afternoon, which was fun. I think they find it confusing that I’m a student teacher, but they roll with it anyway.”

“I’m glad you’re getting a chance to work with the kids, especially in a subject area that you’re passionate about. Do they find ancient world history as exciting as you do?”

“No,” TJ groaned, pouting. “All they want to talk about are the World Wars. And yeah, they’re both interesting, but come on. Ancient history is _fascinating,_ especially the Greek and Roman periods _._ One of these days, they’ll see what I’m talking about.” TJ threw his hands up to emphasize his point.

Cyrus couldn’t help but laugh. “You do realize they’re seventh graders, right? It’s a miracle they find history interesting to begin with.”

“Hey, it’s not like studying English is much better.” TJ stuck his tongue out.

“True, but I’m planning on becoming a college professor, not a middle school history teacher. At least my students won’t throw spit balls if my lecture is boring.”

TJ shook his head, rolling his eyes. “I get _one_ student who throws a spit ball at me and you just can’t let it go.”

“Nope. I wish I had actually been there – I probably would have cheered the kid on.” 

Raising an eyebrow, TJ smirked and stepped closer so that Cyrus had to lean back against the island. They were practically chest to chest now.

“You can be a little annoying, you know that?”

“Well, you can be oblivious.” 

The air seemed to crackle with the electricity that flowed between them, so much so that Cyrus could feel the prickle of goosebumps on his skin. His heartbeat increased in tempo, thudding louder and faster with every second that ticked by.

“Oh, really?”

“That’s not the next line,” Cyrus murmured, getting lost in green eyes that glinted with mischief.

“I know. You’re not so judgey anymore, though.”

“And you no longer intimidate me.”

TJ bent down, leaning his forehead against Cyrus’s. “That’s disappointing.”

Cyrus grinned, using a hand to gently push of one TJ’s shoulders. Before he could pull his hand back, TJ grabbed it and laced together their fingers.

“You’re just a big softie and you know it,” Cyrus stated, his grin widening.  

“Guilty. It’s all your fault, you know.”

“I’ll gladly take the blame.”

They continued to stare into one another’s eyes for a moment before TJ released Cyrus’s hand and backed away slowly. Clearing his throat, he said, “What do you want to make for dinner?”

It took a moment for Cyrus to recover; he could still feel the heat rolling off of TJ, making him shiver slightly.

“I’m not sure yet.  All I know is that we should eat something with lots of green vegetables.”

TJ groaned loudly. “Why? We always eat healthy when you cook.”

“Well, whenever you get take-out or when we dine out, it’s usually horribly unhealthy,” Cyrus countered.

“You cook four out of the seven days; that’s more than half of the week eating healthy.”

“There are seven days in the week, TJ. There’s no way to evenly split it.”

“Fine.” TJ face-palmed. “I never win with you anyway.”

“That’s true. I’ll go grocery shopping and pick out some ingredients to surprise you with.”

“Oh, this just keeps getting better and better.”

“Hey, it was _your_ idea to cook together.”

“And here I was hoping that maybe you’d agree to make pizza or something.”

An incredulous laugh escaped Cyrus’s mouth. “We eat pizza almost every week. It’s time for a  change.” 

Rolling his eyes, TJ muttered, “Yeah, yeah.”

“Now that we’ve got that covered, I will say that it’s a little early to start grocery shopping. Maybe we could watch some TV in the mean time?” Cyrus suggested, pleading with his eyes. 

“You know I can’t say no when you look at me like that.”

“That’s why I do it.” Smiling victoriously,  Cyrus dragged TJ over to the couch, immediately curling into his side. “You get to pick what we watch, though.”

“Criminal Minds it is, then.”

Cyrus wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know why you find serial killers so interesting. Comedies are much more enjoyable after a long day.”

Shrugging, TJ reached for the remote and switched on the TV. “Comedies are good, but I like how the psychology is applied in Criminal Minds. If I hadn’t chosen history and education, I probably would have selected psychology for my major.”

Cyrus sighed. “I can’t seem to escape people who are interested in psychology. It’s bad enough having four parents psychoanalyze me; I wouldn’t want to deal with you, too.”

“You just have to deal with me rattling off historical facts.”

Snuggling closer, Cyrus mumbled, “I can live with that.”

For the next couple of hours, they watched un-subs hacking apart their victims, while snacking on their respective muffins. A few times, Cyrus had to re-direct his gaze, avoiding the blood and gore. Instead, he chose to focus his attention on his best friend.

Over the years, TJ had become even more attractive, unfairly so. He had grown more into his face, so it was a little less angular and sharp. His hair held less gel in it now; rather than wear it in a coif, TJ often brushed it out so it was loose. But, it was his eyes, which often seemed soft with affection, that were always Cyrus’s favorite.

“Penny for your thoughts, Underdog?” TJ asked, glancing over at Cyrus.

Feeling like he had been caught red-handed, Cyrus flushed. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind (and it wasn’t a far-fetched idea, since it did occur to him earlier today).

“Do you know what today is?”

“Thursday?” TJ tilted his head in confusion.

“Think about the date,” Cyrus hinted, trying to hide a smile.

“It’s February 9th.” A crease appeared between TJ’s eyebrows before a moment passed. His eyes lit up in recognition. “ _Oh._ ”

“Yeah. Can you believe it’s been that long since our first real conversation at the swing-set?”

“No, I can’t. We’ve been friends for seven years and somehow, we haven’t manage to completely screw it up,” he laughed, shaking his head.

“Well, it’s not like we haven’t had our ups and downs. Remember the gun incident with Reed?”

TJ grimaced. “Don’t remind me. That was an awful experience. But, nothing was as bad as our falling-out after Costume Day. I thought you’d never talk to me again after that.” TJ’s voice grew quiet, a frown on his lips.

Cyrus sighed patiently. They had discussed the sore subject of Costume Day many times before, but it still upset TJ to this day. Luckily, Cyrus always knew exactly what to say to calm his nerves.

“You have to know that wasn’t easy for me, TJ. Those two months of silence were the most difficult two months of my life. My decision to limit our communication was something I went back and forth on, but ultimately, it was necessary. I think we needed the space from each other.  It was a time for you to figure out who you were, and you had to do that on your own. When you did, it was the first time I saw you truly accept yourself and not feel ashamed about it. Plus, the look on Kira’s face when you came out to the whole basketball team was priceless. I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears – she was so pissed.”

“She thought she could blackmail me with the news that I’m gay, but I beat her to it,” TJ snorted.

“I’ll admit she was a conniving and manipulative person, but without her interference, we may not have ended up where we are now. We learned to trust each other more and become even better friends after that. Look at us now – best friends and living together in college. And no matter what the future brings, I _know_ we’ll be in each other’s lives. She may have thought she was going to win, but really, I’d say we won in the end.” 

“I’d say you’re right.” TJ smiled. He paused before softly pressing his lips to Cyrus’s temple. “Want to watch some more Criminal Minds?”

“I should probably head out and get the groceries. Can you clean the kitchen so we have more space to work with?”

“Yes, dear,” TJ replied, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Thanks. See you in a bit.”

In the end, Cyrus decided to buy the ingredients to make homemade pizza. He figured that since TJ had been nice enough to bake muffins, he could be courteous and not force TJ to eat something extremely healthy.

And if he got to see TJ’s eyes sparkle with happiness and hear his rumbling laugh as they tossed pizza dough in the air, well…that was an added bonus.

* * *

**_I keep telling myself this might be nothing_ **

**_But one look in your eyes and, God, there’s something_ **

**_You can tell lie to me and say you don’t_ **

**_But I know you do, and I love you, too_ **

* * *

SHADYSIDE, MIDWEST: THE EVERCLEAR HOTEL 

BOTH CYRUS (21) AND TJ (22) HAVE GRADUATED FROM COLLEGE

It took Cyrus and TJ a _long_ time, but they eventually figured it out. 

One would think that they would have visited _their_ swing-set and professed their love to one another. One wouldn’t entirely be wrong; the latter did occur, just not in that exact location. They technically were in Shadyside, but rather than lounging in their favorite park, they were resting in a garden at the Everclear Hotel, celebrating Bex and Bowie’s wedding anniversary.

The couple – Bex and Bowie – had always been incredibly low-key, but for once (and with Andi’s incessant nagging), they chose to throw a large party for their anniversary. Instead of hosting it at their house, as would have been customary, they selected the extravagant (and not to mention, _expensive_ ) Everclear Hotel, complete with a giant banquet room. All night, friends and family of the couple had been wined and dined with the most luxurious food in all of Shadyside. And as the night was winding down, music began to echo all around the spacious area. Various couples twirled across the dance floor, enjoying the laughter, the music, and one another’s company. 

While it had been a lovely evening, Cyrus decided he needed some fresh air. He had excused himself to take a stroll in the garden outside, following the cobbled path that led to the ivory gazebo adorned with fairy lights and roses in white, red, and pink. He sat on the bench inside the gazebo, taking in the stunning sight.

“Is this seat taken?” a soft voice asked from behind him.

Cyrus would have recognized that voice anywhere.

His heart leapt in his throat. “It’s all yours,” he murmured, gesturing to it.

TJ sat close to him on the bench, sighing quietly.

“Needed some air, too, huh?”

Cyrus nodded. “I’m happy for Bex and Bowie, and it’s amazing that all of our friends are finally back together to enjoy this night. But, I just…needed a little space, I guess.”

“I get it. I’ve been feeling that way, too.”

Every time TJ said that, or something to that extent, Cyrus’s heart always slammed inside of his chest, pumping its familiar BA-BOOM, BA-BOOM, BA-BOOM rhythm. Cyrus never really had to explain himself; TJ just understood him. TJ _always_ understood him, even when he struggled to understand himself.

Turning to TJ, Cyrus allowed himself to really look at his best friend for the first time that night. Even though they had arrived together, Cyrus had been swept away by all of festivities, leaving very little time to be alone with him. 

But, now that they had this quiet moment to themselves, Cyrus took a minute to appreciate TJ's black suit and bright green shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. Glancing at his own suit – dark gray with a royal blue shirt underneath – Cyrus smiled. Without putting much effort into it, they had worn each other’s favorite color combinations. Cyrus decided they were a perfect fit. In more ways than one.

“TJ,” Cyrus began nervously, clearing his throat. “To be honest, I was hoping you’d come and find me out here. Something has been on my mind lately and I’d like to talk to you about it.”

Rather than respond tensely like Cyrus had expected, TJ looked almost relieved. 

“There was something I wanted to talk to you about, too.”

Biting his lip, Cyrus reached for TJ’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“Do you want to go first?”

TJ shook his head. “Could you go first, please? I’m still trying to gather my thoughts.”

“Okay,” Cyrus sighed, using his free hand to run it absentmindedly through his hair.

His heart slammed inside of his chest, while his stomach roiled as if he was being thrown upside down and all around on a roller-coaster. Beads of perspiration began to trickle down his neck. Swallowing thickly, he realized this was even more nerve-wracking than the school orientation video had to film years ago at Jefferson.

“What I’m about to tell you…no one else would really get it. So, just, um…” Cyrus paused, struggling with his words. “Read between the lines, okay?”

Nodding, TJ motioned with his other hand for him to continue.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Cyrus spoke quietly, but with conviction. “Alexander the Great was very close to a man named Hephaestion. Their friendship had been forged in boyhood and only continued to grow stronger with time. Aristotle, their tutor, took note of their relationship and described it as, ‘one soul abiding in two bodies.’ And while many people of their time thought they were merely close friends, some modern scholars and historians believe that they were possibly lovers.” Cyrus glanced down at their joined hands, feeling warmth flood his cheeks. “I’m not a historian by any means, but the more I’ve read up on it, the more I think maybe there was something between them that defied the boundaries of a typical friendship.” 

TJ reached out, using a finger to carefully lift Cyrus’s chin so that he was now staring into his eyes.

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” TJ murmured, his eyes, which normally were soft with affection, seemed even softer in the dim lighting.

Knowing that if he said anything more, Cyrus was sure his voice would crack. Rather than face that embarrassment, he simply nodded. 

“I think I’ve decided how I want to tell you my news. And before you complain about me changing the subject, I promise that it has to deal with the same thing.”

Cyrus’s eyes widened, but he said nothing as he waited for TJ to continue. 

“I know _A Midsummer’s Night’s Dream_ is your favorite Shakespearean play. But, mine happens to be _Hamlet_ ,” TJ stated, his lips curving into a small smile.

“ _You_ like Shakespeare?” Cyrus blurted, utterly surprised. In all the years they had been friends, TJ had never brought that up.

TJ shrugged. “I’m not opposed to The Bard. Do I prefer Hemingway and Dickens? Yes. But, I’ll still read Shakespeare’s work every once in a while. Anyway, I’ve always liked _Hamlet._ It has some of the best lines of any literature that’s out there. For years, I have admired a particular set of lines that Hamlet pens in a letter to Ophelia.”

Cyrus’s eyes brightened with realization. “ _Oh._ You mean…”

“‘Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt thou the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar. But never doubt I love,'" TJ finished for him, the smile growing on his lips. “If I have to read between the lines, I think you can, too. Do you want understand what I’m trying to say?”

“I think I do. You really feel the same way as I do?”   

Brushing his forehead against Cyrus’s, TJ announced seriously, “Yes. Now that we’ve cleared that up, I’ll say this: I’ve been waiting for you, Cyrus Joshua Goodman, for a very long time. If we don’t kiss in the next second, I think I’m going to go insane.” 

“Well, Theodore Jamison Kippen, we wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

Neither man knew who moved first, but it didn’t matter because they both closed the distance. _Finally._

When Cyrus’s lips touched TJ’s and moved softly with them, he felt his world tilt off its axis. Suddenly, everything was spinning, faster and faster, around and around in several different directions. It was as if he was flying and falling at the same time – a feeling that should have been downright terrifying, but all Cyrus could feel was exhilaration. _This_ is what a kiss was supposed to feel like, _not_ the innocent brush of lips he had shared with Iris. With TJ, he could practically _hear_ and _see_ the fireworks erupt in his head.

The need for air was apparent for both, even though they hardly wanted to stop. Being the pragmatist that he was, and with all of the self-control he could muster, Cyrus gently broke the kiss.

“Wow,” he breathed, trying to catch his breath. “I think that was worth the wait.”

“I couldn’t agree more. And now we have all the time in the world to do that. Well, as long as you want me around, that is.”

Chuckling softly, Cyrus smiled. “I’ll _always_ want you, TJ. If you haven’t figured that out by now, then you need a reality check. It’s _always_ been you. Just you.”

“Good. It was you all these years and it’s going to be you for the rest of my days. You’re it for me, Underdog.”

“Well, that makes this next part easy, then. I had been planning on asking you something, but not until after I figured out if you felt the same way as I do. You know how I’m taking my gap year to travel around the world?”

TJ nodded, a crease forming between his eyebrows. “Yeah. Everyone’s shocked that you decided to take a gap year, rather than dive headfirst into a PhD program. I’m going to miss you like crazy, Cy. We just got together tonight and you’re leaving in, what, a couple of weeks? I’m going to have to figure out what to do without you. And since my long term sub position just finished, I’ll have to find something else to occupy my time.” A deep frown etched itself on TJ’s lips.

Clearing his throat, Cyrus squared his shoulders. “Don’t look so sad just yet. I was going to ask you to come with me. You know, if you want to, that is.”

Taking in the sight of TJ’s jaw, which was nearly on the floor, and his eyes that were as wide as saucers, Cyrus almost wanted to laugh. He figured he shouldn’t, though, in case TJ thought he was joking.

After a moment of simply staring at one another, TJ blurted out, “Cyrus, I could never impose like that. This is _your_ trip. You said you wanted some time to grow and learn more about the world. I can’t take that way from you.”

Cyrus’s answer was immediate. “You wouldn’t be. What if I told you that I want you there _with_ me? I want someone to share the experiences with. We can grow and learn about the world together.” 

“Okay, solid point. Experiencing everything together would make the trip a million times better. But, I couldn’t afford –”

Cyrus interrupted TJ’s thought before he could finish.

“Finances aren’t a problem. All four of my parents have been saving for this trip for _years._ Every year, each of them have set money aside. Inheritance money also got placed into this fund. It accumulated over time. I honestly don’t know how much is in the fund. When I asked my parents about it, they smiled and said there was enough for two people for any kind of transportation, food, and places to stay. _For a whole year_.”

“ _What?_ ”

“ _I know._ It’s ridiculous! At first, I couldn’t believe it. I was hoping my parents could help out, at least a little bit, with the finances for my gap year. I figured I could travel around the US, using some of my parents’ money and the money I earned through the various part-time jobs I’ve had over the years. Never did I expect them to essentially pay for a whole year of traveling for me.” 

“Cyrus,” TJ sighed, looking torn. “I can’t let you do that for me. Even if you have the financial ability, I could never ask that of  you.”

“You’re not asking. I’m the one asking,” Cyrus corrected, lifting his chin. “And actually, it’s more of an order now. Come with me, Theodore Jamison.”

TJ arched an eyebrow. “Using my full name? This must be serious.”

“It is. Look, I know it’s a lot. But, you are the only person I want to go with me. You have done so much for me over the years. You’ve cared for me and taken care of me, even when I thought I didn’t deserve it. Let me do this for you. Let me do this for _us._ Please?” Cyrus widened his eyes, jutting out his bottom lip. He knew that TJ could never say no to the puppy dog look.

“Really? You’re going to pull that face on me? You _know_ I can’t deny you anything when you look at me like that.”

“So, is that a yes?”

TJ threw his hands up in defeat. “All right, okay. I was going to look for teaching jobs, but your plan sounds better. Let’s travel the world together.”

Rather than yell in victory, as he would have liked to have done, Cyrus settled for something a bit more calm.

His expression softened, a smile on his lips. “I love you.”

TJ’s returned with a dazzling smile of his own. “And I love you.” He glanced around the gazebo, gesturing at it with his hand. “You know, it would be a waste not to take advantage of the scenery here. Care to dance?”

Crossing his arms with a reserved look, Cyrus pointed out, “I have two left feet. And there’s no music.”

TJ tilted his head to the side, considering this. “I have solutions to both concerns. I can lead, and my phone’s on me, so I’ll play music.”

Pouting, Cyrus sighed. “Fine.”

“Hey, I just agreed to travel with you. The least you can do is dance with me.”

“You just want an excuse to re-create the scene from _A Cinderella Story_.”

TJ’s grinned impishly. “Guilty.”

Pulling his cell phone from his suit pocket, TJ clicked on the device. Immediately, Edwin McCain’s, “I’ll Be” began to softly play. He gathered Cyrus into his arms and swayed gently to the sound of Edwin’s crooning voice.

As Cyrus laid his head against TJ’s chest and breathed in his citrus scent, he realized that he didn’t want to be anywhere else but in that exact place. Even though the wait had been excruciating, it was definitely more than worth it.

“When did you figure it out?” he mumbled against the fabric of TJ’s shirt.

“Honestly? I think I've known for a long time. Back in middle school, I'd get these...butterflies...and I thought it was strange that they only appeared when you were around. A big part of me thought maybe these feelings were there because we're best friends. But, a couple of weeks ago, Buffy texted me, demanding to take me out to buy a suit for tonight. It was out of the blue, but I know better than to say no to her. She said some things that made me think about our friendship. And I mean _really_ think about it. The way we’ve been acting around each other since we were young – the things we do and say – they’re not what _traditional_ friends do. And now matter how I looked at it, whether it was from my end or yours, our relationship has never been merely platonic.”

Cyrus pulled back sharply, mouth hanging open. “Andi did the same thing to me! She wanted to help me select a suit and then while I was trying on different ones, she bombarded me with questions about us. It was the weirdest thing.”

Realization seemed to dawn on TJ’s face. “You think they made a bet on us and tried to get in our heads so that we’d confess?”

“I wouldn’t put it past them.” Cyrus shook his head fondly. “I should be a little irritated, but I’m not. It got us here, didn’t it?”

“It did. Who knows how long it would have taken us if they hadn’t meddled?”

“Fair point. Why did it take us _this_ long to figure it out? Literally, _everyone_ else could see it. Why couldn’t we?” Cyrus wondered, gazing into the green eyes he adored so much.

“Maybe we were looking, but we weren’t really _seeing._ ”

Rolling his eyes, Cyrus grinned. “First you get me to dance in a gazebo and now you’re quoting the movie?”

“Hey,” TJ bristled defensively. “It’s a classic movie! And that quote certainly applies to us.”

Leaning forward and nestling in TJ’s arms again, Cyrus whispered, “It does. We really weren’t seeing what was right in front of us. Or maybe we did, but we just couldn’t face it. There was a lot to risk. We could have each looked like a complete fool if the other didn’t feel the same way.”

“True. Good thing we don’t have to worry about that. You did get something wrong, though.”

“What?”

“I _am_ a fool. A fool for you, that is. As Darcy said to Elizabeth in the 2005 version of _Pride and Prejudice,_ ‘You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. And wish this day forth never to be parted from you.'"

“TJ, if you don’t stop sprouting love quotes, I _will_ literally tackle you to the ground and kiss you until you can’t breathe anymore. You _know_ I have a weakness for attractive men and romantic films and literature,” Cyrus warned.

“That’s not a very convincing threat.” TJ waggled his eyebrows. “I’ll gladly take you up on that.”

“Later,” Cyrus promised, smiling. “We have all the time in the world now.”

Raising Cyrus’s hand to his lips, TJ pressed a soft kiss there. “We do.”

The two continued to dance, tucked away in the gazebo, lost in their own little world.

* * *

When the happy couple announced their news later that night, no one seemed the least bit surprised. Cheers, applause, and hugs went around. Several exchanges of “I told you so” were shouted, as a few dollar bills changed hands. Jonah, however, hung back in the corner, a satisfied smirk on his face.

And as Jonah sat at The Spoon the next day, visiting with his childhood friends, he leaned back in his seat, arms behind his head. Patting his stomach, which was full of the lunch that Buffy and Andi had purchased for him, he smiled, realizing that life was pretty sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> And it’s done! A few key points I wanted to touch on, in case you have questions: 
> 
> -I selected University of Michigan for two reasons. First, I know it exists in the Andi Mack Universe (since Bowie’s band-mate was accepted into the law school there). Second, I’m originally from Michigan, and while U of M is not my alma mater, I do know the university and the city of Ann Arbor well enough. 
> 
> -Realistically, Yale wouldn’t have gotten back to Cyrus that quickly, especially if he did Early Action with U of M. I just wanted him to feel conflicted about the decision.
> 
> -If I had written this story to be canon compliant, I feel that Cyrus and TJ would have gotten together sooner. However, I enjoy slow burns and the idea of middle schoolers having a serious relationship doesn’t sit well with me, so I chose to extend the time frame.
> 
> -There are missing moments within this fic, or moments that could have been clarified more. I plan on writing separate one-shots or multi-chapter stories for those (ex: TJ’s coming out to the whole basketball team, which serves as my version of the post 3x13 events). These stories will be on their way shortly. 
> 
> Okay, this note is long enough! Thank you so much for sticking around and reading. Comments would be greatly appreciated; I can’t tell you how delighted I get when I get a notification about a comment :)


End file.
